User talk:Reinhart77
Admin I've noticed that you done alot of work on this wiki and since I've been really busy and don't have a chance to make it here as often as I'd like I was wondering if you would like to become an admin for this site just in case you need to roll back any pages or block any users and I'm not around. --Thai420Talk 15:02, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that would be cool. - Reinhart77 How about it? --Maverick King 22:55, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Curse of Darkness/Lament of Innocence articles Good day, noticed you pretty much run this place so have a question. CoD/LoI are the last Castlevania games i played so i`m thinking about writing something more for them like about "steal", "combine", "ID", weapon types, combos and similar unique features found in them. Thing is that i think their place shouldn`t be in main articles and i have problems figuring out the name for such article(well i don`t like small articles so i`d like to put majority of gameplay details of CoD in one article). Any suggestions? --Sarua 21:26, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Fan fiction article policies? I was curious about what this wiki's policies are toward fan fiction articles (I notice there are quite a few on the site already), and in particular, what the policy would be toward self-submission of information on them. I run a site called "Castlevania: Crescent Moon Concerto" at http://eternity.mancubus.net/cmc/ - it hosts a fanfic which I occasionally work on, as well as material that goes with it such as maps, character concept art, and a timeline that I intend to clean up and seriously compact soon. However, there's no info about it here. Somebody had emailed me a year ago or so and said they had intended to add some, but apparently they never got around to it. I'd love to add some myself, but a lot of wikis would consider this to be inappropriate. If you could leave a response here, or find another way to get in touch with me (you'll find my email at the aforementioned site, for example) and let me know, I'd really appreciate it. --Quasar 07:16, 4 September 2008 (UTC) fan fiction policy I encourage fan fiction materials, as long as they don't get mixed in with the "normal" pages. I remember talking with you earlier about writing pages, but no, never did get around to it. Feel free to write any article about the universe of Crescent Moon Crescendo. The only categories that should be on fan fiction related pages are sub-categories of the category Category:Fan Fiction. You could create a "Crescent Moon Crescendo" subcategory of Fan Fiction and then make various subcategories of that category, such as "Crescent Moon Crescendo Characters" or anything else like that. If you want to add material on, say Morris Baldwin, make a new page for him with "(Crescent Moon Crescendo)" at the end of its title and include a link to the main page at the top. While I don't want any direct links to this special version of Morris Baldwin to appear on his main page, it is okay to create and reference a page called Morris Baldwin in Fan Fiction directly in a "See Also" section for Morris Baldwin's main page, and then in that page, make a reference to his Crescent Moon Crescendo page.--Reinhart77 07:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the guidelines! I will keep them all in mind while considering what info to post. --Quasar 21:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Real writing!